Prowl And Horizon Discuss Robustus
October 04, 2011, 3:43 PM Back To 2011 Logs Horizon Prowl (War Room, Iacon) --- The doors of the large oval room part as Horizon, with his usual air of professionalism and deliberate gait, walks in with a datapad tucked under his arm. He pauses once he clears the entrance, lest there be others coming after or currently on their way out, and gives a cursory glance over the room and its occupants. Unusually as of late, the War Room is almost completely empty, containing only a few security mechs bustling about and Prowl seated at a console, working on what appears to be a holomap of some sort. He pauses when he hears the door open, looking up from his work, and upon seeing Horizon he turns off the hologram generator, offering a nod to the mech. "Horizon." He greets quietly, turning his attention back to the console momentarily. Horizon inclines his head to Prowl, responding with "Prowl, sir," before walking over and placing the datapad into the slot of a console. His primary task finished, he walks over to Prowl, standing beside him, turned so that the console is perpinducular to him and not easily inspected without craning his neck. "May I have a few moments of your time? I wish to speak of things on my mind." Prowl nods at the request, blanking out the console as a simple precautionary measure before turning his full attention to the other mech. "Very well. Speak freely." He acquiesces, shifting in his chair and motioning for Horizon to take a seat in the one next to his own. Horizon nods and says a brief thank-you before taking a seat. He lets his hands rest on his knees as he stares at Prowl a moment, formulating his words. "I would like to speak about Robustus. That fight that broke out in the bar, which switched me to be his escort, has been hanging over my processor for a while now. Although no other such fights have broken out, I am concerned about the effect having an ex-con in our midst is having on morale. I personally believe you know very well what you are doing, but that does not seem to be the mindset of some others. I wish nothing more than to keep order, but am finding the hinges coming a little loose here abouts." Prowl frowns, one doorwing twitching minutely in annoyance. "I share your concerns. However, I have been..." He pauses momentarily, searching for the most respectful word for the circumstances. "Overruled, in this particular matter." He manages to keep his tone calm and even, despite his slight frustration at that fact. Horizon raises his optic ridges. "Is that so? I suppose Optimus in his infinite mercy was responsible? I mean no disrespect. If not for his virtuous character, he could easily stopp to Megatron's level. I respect that. But..." Horizon shakes his head. "Robustus does seem like a level and compassionate person, but seeming is one thing, actually being is another. I just wonder if there is something that can be done to reassure the ranks that they are safe and Robustus is not a breach. Rumors of him being a Decepticon spy are circulating, and quelling them isn't easy." Prowl resists the urge to huff air out of his vents, instead leaning back slightly in his chair. "Prime is indeed a merciful mech." He says quietly, linking his fingers together and resting his hands in his lap. "I will make every attempt to convince those with doubts that he is not a spy of any sort." Horizon nods his head slowly. "I have one last question, and then I must get back to my duties. Is there anything I should be aware of concerning Robustus, or should pay special attention to?" Prowl remains silent for a few moments, examining Horizon closely. "Simply do not let your guard down around him. No matter his apparent temperament, he is still a former Decepticon." He answers finally, doorwings twitching slightly. "If there is nothing else, you are dismissed, Horizon." Horizon inclines his head, placing on an even more grim expression than he was wearing before. "Understood. Thank you, sir," Horizon says, rising to his feet, nodding again, and then departing. Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Prowl's LogsCategory:Horizon's Logs